And the Obsession Takes Over!!
by Shini
Summary: This is a really wierd thing I wrote late one night for all those obsessed with the GW guys- it's meant to be funny, and it all unravels at the very end...Late night does not hold my concentration for very long...


Gundam Wing Obsession  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Wish I did.  
This is a mindless bit of fluff I wrote late one night- I know its fruity- it has no rhyme scheme and no plot. R&R, may you laugh a lot!  
  
I am dreaming in my bed one late and stormy night  
And nightmares fill my head  
Of cloud and mist, and dark black figures.  
One I vaguely remember calling Fred.  
But anyhow, about that time they surround me as I scream  
But I can't help noticing as they pass  
About the second one from the last-  
A bit suspicious, I note with chagrin  
When he looks over at me with a wink and a grin.  
Then he throws off his robes and begins to do a dance.  
And me-uh, well- I was in a trance-  
(Author smiles blankly at audience before being forcibly hurled into the next scene.)  
  
And when your watching Aladdin with little brother James  
And right out of the anime frame  
Aladdin shrinks, Jasmine's hair turns blonde,  
(The sultan looks just a tiny bit awed.)  
And you're smiling as this really hot guy  
Makes old Al's flying carpet look like a little toy.  
And the lady in blonde, while she needs tweezers,   
Makes all the palace guards look like old geezers!  
Just to top it all off, since its really getting good,  
The sultan kinda turns red and flips his hood  
And our new Aladdin person just waves his hand-   
And he's got forty Arabian men just waiting for the command!  
With one look at my face, (the expression's hard to miss.)  
Whoa boy! James is getting a load of this!  
(Author is dragged off yelling, "Well, you can have the other 40!)  
  
Mom, well she made us switch to TV,  
When she guessed what I was thinking,  
And now we are watching the Olympics  
(I am wired to the point of not blinking.)  
When something else enters the mix.  
Well, forget all the hotness you've ever seen  
'Cause you ain't seen nothin' yet.  
If America wants a gold-metal team,  
Then this dude's their best bet!  
He's not tall at all  
He's small in fact  
He's a flexible doll  
With muscle and tact!  
He shows he's really flexible  
And can do stuff real fast  
The men are having conniptions  
'Cause he's got a real nice-  
(Author is bleeped out then dragged away while yelling at the top of her lungs,  
"What?! I told you the Olympics were educational!")  
  
About that time we're watching something somber  
About justice and civil rights  
The characters aren't inspirational  
But I'm laughing like I'm insane  
While staring at the TV screen.  
My parents are visibly pained  
James' disinterest is badly feigned.  
(Author continues to laugh while being dragged off again, this time screaming unintelligibly.)  
  
  
My history teacher was kinda mad,  
When he was giving his yearly lecture,  
About war and peace and love and life,  
When I told him I knew all about Oz,  
While threatening him with a pocket knife.  
And telling him 'bout how he wanted to sink his claws  
Into us innocent children.  
And when I was dragged to the principal,  
And I stared at him and called him Treize.  
He threatened not to be merciful-  
And, well- Let's just say I left him in a daze.  
  
In my dreams and movies, too  
On TV and in school  
During lectures on being humane  
With my obsession all around me,  
It's no wonder I'm insane!  
  
(Author starts a conga line w/ GW guys and gals, laughing and singing at the top of her lungs. Person tries to drag her off, then notices Zechs in a corner and runs for him. Unfortunately she is, um, run over halfway there by a tall, dark haired girl leading an army of crazed fans toward the oblivious Gundam Conga Line.)  
(Author finally notices the girl leading the army and yells, "Alanna-chan! What took you?" A-chan just grins, clinging to Zechs.)  
(Two very crazed parents are institutionalized, and one interested little brother James sees more than he bargained for.)  
(MTV shows up to watch the dance, anime is broadcasted all over the country, many more people become obsessed, and now full channels are devoted to GW.)  
Chaos Ensues  
Well, that's all, folks, hope you enjoyed! R&R, lol.  
Please don't flame me, I think it's funny.  
Kind of a late night lala- I know it has no rhyme scheme  
Don't worry I'm not that obsessed with all of them- but you better stay away from Q-chan! So, whatcha think, Mina-san?  



End file.
